Selling or exchanging an item, often involves providing item details and/or the item to a business, a buyer, or a reseller. For instance, a consumer who wishes to sell or exchange a used vehicle may provide the vehicle to a private buyer or a brick-and-mortar auto reseller, such as an auto dealer. Based on the condition of the vehicle, the dealer may provide an exchange value or an offer to the seller. If the seller likes the exchange offer, they may accept the offer and exchange or sell the vehicle to the dealer. However, if they do not like the offer, selling or exchanging the vehicle may involve starting the whole process over with one or more subsequent private buyers or dealers. This can be a time consuming and onerous task. As such, finding ways to facilitate item exchanges continues to be a priority.